rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Fairies
This is a list of all title fairies from the Rainbow Magic series, including both released and unreleased titles. There are currently 262 fairies published and 12 yet to come. Rainbow Fairies (1-7) *Ruby the Red Fairy *Amber the Orange Fairy *Saffron the Yellow Fairy (U.S. title: Sunny the Yellow Fairy) *Fern the Green Fairy *Sky the Blue Fairy *Izzy the Indigo Fairy (U.S. title: Inky the Indigo Fairy) *Heather the Violet Fairy Weather Fairies (8-14) *Crystal the Snow Fairy *Abigail the Breeze Fairy *Pearl the Cloud Fairy *Goldie the Sunshine Fairy *Evie the Mist Fairy *Storm the Lightning Fairy *Hayley the Rain Fairy Party Fairies (15-21) *Cherry the Cake Fairy *Melodie the Music Fairy *Grace the Glitter Fairy *Honey the Sweet Fairy (U.S. title: Honey the Candy Fairy) *Polly the Party Fun Fairy *Phoebe the Fashion Fairy *Jasmine the Present Fairy Jewel Fairies (22-28) *India the Moonstone Fairy *Scarlett the Garnet Fairy *Emily the Emerald Fairy *Chloe the Topaz Fairy *Amy the Amethyst Fairy *Sophie the Sapphire Fairy *Lucy the Diamond Fairy Pet Keeper Fairies (29-35) *Katie the Kitten Fairy *Bella the Bunny Fairy *Georgia the Guinea Pig Fairy *Lauren the Puppy Fairy *Harriet the Hamster Fairy *Molly the Goldfish Fairy *Penny the Pony Fairy Fun Day Fairies (36-42) *Megan the Monday Fairy *Tallulah the Tuesday Fairy (U.S. title: Tara the Tuesday Fairy) *Willow the Wednesday Fairy *Thea the Thursday Fairy *Freya the Friday Fairy (U.S. title: Felicity the Friday Fairy) *Sienna the Saturday Fairy *Sarah the Sunday Fairy Petal Fairies (43-49) *Tia the Tulip Fairy *Pippa the Poppy Fairy *Louise the Lily Fairy *Charlie the Sunflower Fairy (U.S. title: Charlotte the Sunflower Fairy) *Olivia the Orchid Fairy *Danielle the Daisy Fairy *Ella the Rose Fairy Dance Fairies (50-56) *Bethany the Ballet Fairy *Jade the Disco Fairy *Rebecca the Rock 'n' Roll Fairy *Tasha the Tap Dance Fairy *Jessica the Jazz Fairy *Saskia the Salsa Fairy (U.S. title: Serena the Salsa Fairy) *Imogen the Ice Dance Fairy (U.S. title: Isabelle the Ice Dance Fairy) Sporty Fairies (57-63) *Helena the Horseriding Fairy *Francesca the Football Fairy (U.S. title: Stacey the Soccer Fairy) *Zoe the Skating Fairy *Naomi the Netball Fairy (U.S. title: Brittany the Basketball Fairy) *Samantha the Swimming Fairy *Alice the Tennis Fairy *Gemma the Gymnastics Fairy Music Fairies (64-70) *Poppy the Piano Fairy *Ellie the Guitar Fairy *Fiona the Flute Fairy *Danni the Drum Fairy *Maya the Harp Fairy *Victoria the Violin Fairy *Sadie the Saxophone Fairy Magical Animal Fairies (71-77) *Ashley the Dragon Fairy *Lara the Black Cat Fairy *Erin the Firebird Fairy (U.S. title: Erin the Phoenix Fairy) *Rihanna the Seahorse Fairy *Sophia the Snow Swan Fairy *Leona the Unicorn Fairy *Caitlin the Ice Bear Fairy Green Fairies (78-84) *Nicole the Beach Fairy *Isabella the Air Fairy *Edie the Garden Fairy *Coral the Reef Fairy *Lily the Rainforest Fairy *Milly the River Fairy *Carrie the Snow Cap Fairy Ocean Fairies (85-91) *Ally the Dolphin Fairy *Amelie the Seal Fairy *Pia the Penguin Fairy *Tess the Sea Turtle Fairy *Stephanie the Starfish Fairy *Whitney the Whale Fairy *Courtney the Clownfish Fairy Twilight Fairies (92-98) *Ava the Sunset Fairy *Lexi the Firefly Fairy *Zara the Starlight Fairy *Morgan the Midnight Fairy *Yasmin the Night Owl Fairy (U.S. title: Nia the Night Owl Fairy) *Maisie the Moonbeam Fairy (U.S. title: Anna the Moonbeam Fairy) *Sabrina the Sweet Dreams Fairy Showtime Fairies (99-105) *Madison the Magic Show Fairy *Leah the Theatre Fairy *Alesha the Acrobat Fairy *Darcey the Dance Diva Fairy *Amelia the Singing Fairy *Isla the Ice Star Fairy *Taylor the Talent Show Fairy Princess Fairies (106-112) *Honor the Happy Days Fairy (U.S. title: Hope the Happiness Fairy) *Demi the Dressing-Up Fairy (U.S .title: Cassidy the Costume Fairy) *Anya the Cuddly Creatures Fairy *Elisa the Adventure Fairy (U.S. title: Elisa the Royal Adventure Fairy) *Lizzie the Sweet Treats Fairy *Maddie the Playtime Fairy (U.S. title: Maddie the Fun and Games Fairy) *Eva the Enchanted Ball Fairy Pop Star Fairies (113-119) *Jessie the Lyrics Fairy *Adele the Singing Coach Fairy (U.S. title: Adele the Voice Fairy) *Vanessa the Dance Steps Fairy (U.S. title: Vanessa the Choreography Fairy) *Miley the Stylist Fairy *Frankie the Make-up Fairy *Rochelle the Star Spotter Fairy (U.S. title: Alyssa the Star Spotter Fairy) *Una the Concert Fairy (U.S. title: Cassie the Concert Fairy) Fashion Fairies (120-126) *Miranda the Beauty Fairy *Claudia the Accessories Fairy *Tyra the Dress Designer Fairy (U.S. title: Tyra the Designer Fairy) *Alexa the Fashion Reporter Fairy *Matilda the Hair Stylist Fairy (U.S. title: Jennifer the Hairstylist Fairy) *Brooke the Photographer Fairy *Lola the Fashion Show Fairy Sweet Fairies (127-133) *Lottie the Lollipop Fairy (U.S. title: Lisa the Lollipop Fairy) *Esme the Ice Cream Fairy *Coco the Cupcake Fairy *Clara the Chocolate Fairy *Madeleine the Cookie Fairy (U.S. title: Madeline the Cookie Fairy) *Layla the Candyfloss Fairy (U.S. title: Layla the Cotton Candy Fairy) *Nina the Birthday Cake Fairy Baby Animal Rescue Fairies (134-140) *Mae the Panda Fairy *Kitty the Tiger Fairy *Mara the Meerkat Fairy *Savannah the Zebra Fairy *Kimberley the Koala Fairy (U.S. title: Kimberly the Koala Fairy) *Rosie the Honey Bear Fairy *Anna the Arctic Fox Fairy (U.S. title: Nora the Arctic Fox Fairy) Magical Crafts Fairies (141-147) *Kayla the Pottery Fairy *Annabelle the Drawing Fairy *Zadie the Sewing Fairy *Josie the Jewellery-Making Fairy (U.S. title: Josie the Jewelry Fairy) *Violet the Painting Fairy *Libby the Story-Writing Fairy (U.S. title: Libby the Writing Fairy) *Roxie the Baking Fairy School Days Fairies (148-151) *Lydia the Reading Fairy *Marissa the Science Fairy *Alison the Art Fairy *Kathryn the PE Fairy (U.S. title: Kathryn the Gym Fairy) Fairytale Fairies (152-155; +3 U.S. only) *Julia the Sleeping Beauty Fairy *Eleanor the Snow White Fairy *Faith the Cinderella Fairy *Rita the Frog Princess Fairy (U.S. only) *Gwen the Beauty and the Beast Fairy (U.S. only) *Aisha the Princess and the Pea Fairy (U.S. only) *Lacey the Little Mermaid Fairy Helping Fairies (156-159) *Martha the Doctor Fairy *Ariana the Firefighter Fairy *Perrie the Paramedic Fairy *Lulu the Lifeguard Fairy Storybook Fairies (160-163) *Elle the Thumbelina Fairy *Mariana the Goldilocks Fairy *Rosalie the Rapunzel Fairy *Ruth the Red Riding Hood Fairy Friendship Fairies (164-167) *Esther the Kindness Fairy *Mary the Sharing Fairy *Mimi the Laughter Fairy *Clare the Caring Fairy Baby Farm Animal Fairies (168-171) *Debbie the Duckling Fairy *Elodie the Lamb Fairy *Penelope the Foal Fairy *Billie the Baby Goat Fairy Candy Land Fairies (172-175) *Monica the Marshmallow Fairy *Gabby the Bubble Gum Fairy *Lisa the Jelly Bean Fairy (U.S title: Franny the Jelly Bean Fairy) *Shelley the Sherbet Fairy (U.S. title: Shelley the Sugar Fairy) Funfair Fairies (176-179) *Rae the Rollercoaster Fairy *Fatima the Face-Painting Fairy *Paloma the Dodgems Fairy *Bobbi the Bouncy Castle Fairy Endangered Animals Fairies (180-183) *Etta the Elephant Fairy *Priya the Polar Bear Fairy *Chelsea the Chimpanzee Fairy *Selma the Snow Leopard Fairy Discovery Fairies (184-187) *Aisha the Astronaut Fairy *Orla the Inventor Fairy *Annie the Detective Fairy *Elsie the Engineer Fairy After School Sports Fairies (188-191) *Teri the Trampolining Fairy *Bonnie the Bike Riding Fairy *Rita the Rollerskating Fairy *Callie the Climbing Fairy Festival Fairies (192-195) *Deena the Diwali Fairy *Hana the Hanukkah Fairy *Elisha the Eid Fairy *Bea the Buddha Day Fairy Holiday Special Fairies and U.S Special Editions *Holly the Christmas Fairy *Summer the Holiday Fairy (U.S. title: Joy the Summer Vacation Fairy) *Stella the Star Fairy *Kylie the Carnival Fairy *Paige the Pantomime Fairy (U.S. title: Paige the Christmas Play Fairy) *Flora the Fancy Dress Fairy (U.S. title: Flora the Dress-Up Fairy) *Chrissie the Wish Fairy *Shannon the Ocean Fairy *Gabriella the Snow Kingdom Fairy *Mia the Bridesmaid Fairy *Trixie the Halloween Fairy *Destiny the Pop Star Fairy (U.S. title: Destiny the Rock Star Fairy) *Juliet the Valentine Fairy *Belle the Birthday Fairy *Cheryl the Christmas Tree Fairy *Florence the Friendship Fairy *Emma the Easter Fairy *Cara the Camp Fairy (U.S. only) *Selena the Sleepover Fairy *Natalie the Christmas Stocking Fairy *Keira the Film Star Fairy (U.S. title: Keira the Movie Star Fairy) *Olympia the Games Fairy *Angelica the Angel Fairy *Tamara the Tooth Fairy (U.S. title: Brianna the Tooth Fairy) *Jennifer the Babysitter Fairy (U.S. title: Bailey the Babysitter Fairy) *Lindsay the Luck Fairy (U.S. only) *Nicki the Holiday Camp Fairy *Carly the Schoolfriend Fairy (U.S. title: Carly the School Fairy) *Robyn the Christmas Party Fairy *Autumn the Falling Leaves Fairy (U.S. only) *Addison the April Fools' Day Fairy (U.S. only) *Lila and Myla the Twins Fairies *Tilly the Teacher Fairy *Giselle the Christmas Ballet Fairy *Heidi the Vet Fairy *Daisy the Festival Fairy *Chelsea the Congratulations Fairy (U.S. only) *Catherine the Fashion Princess Fairy *Alyssa the Snow Queen Fairy (U.S. title: Alicia the Snow Queen Fairy) *Becky the Best Friend Fairy *Blossom the Flower Girl Fairy (U.S .only) *Skyler the Fireworks Fairy *Melissa the Sports Fairy *Fizz the Fireworks Fairy (U.S. title: Skyler the Fireworks Fairy) *Elsa the Mistletoe Fairy *Susie the Sister Fairy *Carmen the Cheerleading Fairy (U.S. only) *Sianne the Butterfly Fairy *Samira the Superhero Fairy *Christina the Winter Wonderland Fairy (U.S. title: Michelle the Winter Wonderland Fairy) *Maria the Mother's Day Fairy *Ellen the Explorer Fairy *Cara the Coding Fairy *Evelyn the Mermicorn Fairy *Sasha the Slime Fairy *Ivy the Worry Fairy *Camilla the Christmas Present Fairy *Padma the Pirate Fairy *Greta the Earth Fairy *Brianna the Bee Fairy *Konnie the Christmas Cracker Fairy *Jude the Librarian Fairy *Kat the Jungle Fairy One-Offs *Hannah the Happy Ever After Fairy *Kate the Royal Wedding Fairy *Elizabeth the Jubilee Fairy *Alexandra the Royal Baby Fairy *Georgie the Royal Prince Fairy *Luna the Loom Band Fairy *Frances the Royal Family Fairy *Charlotte the Baby Princess Fairy *Tiana the Toy Fairy (1 and 2) *Meghan the Wedding Sparkle Fairy *Zainab the Squishy Toy Fairy *Jae the Boy Band Fairy *Jacinda the Peace Fairy See also *List of U.S. Fairies *List of miscellaneous books Category:Lists Category:Fairies Category:Trivia Category:Fairies that are published Category:Fairies that aren't published yet Category:L